Millennian UFO
The Millennian UFO is a major antagonist Godzilla 2000: Millennium. It is an alien ship used by the Millennian species. History Godzilla 2000: Millennium The Millennian UFO first crash landed on Earth millions of years ago, where the long-way trip forcing its crew to convert themselves into antimatter while being assisted by its installed life-support systems. The ship flew into the oceans, and remained there for millions of years. In 2000, the ship was retrieved from the South Pacific by an expedition crew. It then escaped, and begun to fly around Japan. The Japanese Government tried to destroy the ship, which looked like a large rock, but this only revealed its true appearance. It would seem that no matter what method the Japanese Government tried to use that could slow the ship down was always foiled by the rising sun. The ship traveled to Shinjuku. It extracted data from computers in the city, and remained there until Godzilla came to confront it. Godzilla tried blasting the ship, but to no avail, and the ship fought back using its Laser Cannons and Shockwaves to hold the beast off. Eventually, the crew inside commanded the ship to topple a building on to Godzilla, and retrieve a sample of his Genetic Material. Once this was done, the ship landed, and a Millennian emerged, having regained its natural form. However, the presence of Organizer G in Godzilla's blood made the alien mutate into Orga. During Orga's fight with Godzilla, the alien Mutant commanded his ship to attack Godzilla by surprise. The ship was badly damaged by hitting several buildings and Godzilla, and was then taken down by Godzilla's atomic breath. Behavior and Intelligence In spite of being a ship and not an actual lifeform, Millennian UFO is programmed with AI that give it semi-sentience and can act on its own, be it in situation where its crew is unable to consciously pilot it or when aiding its crew in the fight against any enemies when the said individual not physically present inside it. Though the viewer may not entirely realized it, when the ship was exposed to sunlight, its AI immediately reactivated and resuscitate its crew whom has reduced into antimatter due to space travel and crash-landing. The fullest extent of Millennian UFO's AI is best described when Orga telepathically activated/ordered the UFO to assisting it in the fight against Godzilla, shown that it also programmed to fight to death if it deemed necessary. Although, it doesn't shown much emotion aside programmed loyalty. Equipment and Weaponries Millennian UFO energy blast.png|Energy Cannon Millennian physical tendrils.png|Restraining Tentacle Millennian UFO polaroid lens invisible.png|Multi-Purpose energy tentacles Millennian UFO polaroid lens tendril dna absorption without lens.jpg|Multi-Purpose tentacles, visible throuh draining Godzilla's genetic code Millennian UFO is constructed with advanced technology that far beyond humanity, and is equpped with weapons and armaments that very hard to comprehend on how it worked. *'Advanced Solar Powered System:' The Millennian UFO is powered by Solar Energy, and any exposure to sunlight after being dormant will immediately restore its power. *'Anti-Gravity System:' The Millennian UFO possesses anti-gravity system that enable it to take flight. *'Energy Cannon:' The Millennian UFO can fire lasers from a side-mounted cannon. The intensity of the beam is strong enough to sent Godzilla flying to considerable distance. *'Multi-Purpose Energy Tentacles:' Millennian UFO is equipped with multi-purpose energy tentacle that generated from its underside. True to its name, the tentacles can be used for extracting genetic material from any lifeforms, hacking various kinds of computers be it human-made computers or other similar technology. *'Life Support Systems:' Millennian UFO possessed the advanced life support system that allowed its crew to entered the dormant state for million years, but the side effect was also reduced the crew's body into antimatter. *'Bio-Scanner:' Millennian UFO is equipped with bio-scanners that can scan both lifeforms' heat signature and genetic material. *'Durable Hull:' Millennian UFO's hull is extremely resillient that it can easily rammed Godzilla without any scratch ant impenetrable with human-made drills. It took several blasts of Godzilla's atomic breath that can penetrate its hull and destroyed it. *'Energy Pulse Emitter:' The Millennian UFO is equipped with energy pulse emitter that allowed it to fire energy pulse that enable it to either attract its foes' attention to itself or instead for offense in form of more destructive shockwave. Gallery Images Millennian UFO resting.png Millennian UFO rise to the surface.png|Reactivated Millennian UFO rises to the surface Millennian UFO solar empowerement.png|Millennian UFO absorbing sunlight Millennian UFO lifting attempt.png|Millennian UFO's lifting attempt with air baloon before its unexpected reactivation Millennian crew emerges.jpg|Materializing Millennian Pilot Millennian UFO destruction.png|Millennian UFO's destruction Equipment and Weaponries Millennian UFO energy blast.png|Energy Cannon Millennian physical tendrils.png|Restraining Tentacle Millennian UFO polaroid lens invisible.png|Multi-Purpose energy tentacles Millennian UFO polaroid lens tendril dna absorption without lens.jpg|Multi-Purpose tentacles, visible throuh draining Godzilla's genetic code Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Evil Creation Category:Godzilla Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Possessed Objects Category:Tokusatsu